Son of the Dragon
by hallyu1
Summary: When Natsu disappears during an S-Class Quest with Lucy and his son, it seems that Natsu will never return. But Ryuu vows to find him and to bring him home no matter the cost. Headstrong and fiery temper, just like his father, Ryuu is always charging into danger. But not without a few good friends at his side. Read Dragon's Plight and Curse of the Black Dragon first.
1. Disappearance

_**A lot of you asked for more, so here it is! I won't be uploading too much for a while (I'm working on two other fanfics right now), so it might be a while. Sorry :/ But I hope you enjoy Ryuu's adventures! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_

**Chapter 1**

"How'd you get all those scars?" Ryuu asked, pointing at the jagged scars that spread from Natsu's shoulders across his back.

"This one time, my magic went all out of control. And I turned into a huge dragon!" Natsu bent down with a grin. "And that's where my wings grew. They burst from my shoulders and were huge, like this!" He held his arms wide to illustrate the size of his wings.

"Yeah, right! People can't become dragons!" Ryuu rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to his parents' stories. They were always wild and full of adventure. Natsu and Lucy had seen a lot of crazy things, but the thought of his father actually becoming a dragon was ridiculous.

Ryuu was only twelve. He had grown up with magnificent stories of battles and dragons and other worlds and strange magic. He had formally joined the guild only two years prior, and his adventures hadn't been nearly as exciting as his parents made them out to be. He had taken after his father quite a bit, both in looks and in magic. He had spiky pink hair, but brown eyes like his mother. Ever since he had learned to crawl, Natsu had been teaching him dragon magic. And now the fire came just as naturally as breathing. Though he was a fire mage, he still possessed a bit of Celestial magic. It was faint, but he could summon lesser spirits, like Plue. In fact, he wore Plue's silver gate key around his neck, as a sort of memento.

Arms folded, Natsu frowned. "Don't believe me, you little jerk?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Don't yell at your son!"

"It's not my fault! He didn't believe me!" Natsu tugged his shirt on.

"So when can we go on an awesome adventure like you guys?" Ryuu asked. "I wanna beat up demons and fight dragons and save cities."

"You're not ready," Lucy said. "I hope you never face that kind of danger!"

"Aww, Mom," Ryuu groaned.

"That's no fun!" Ryuu and Natsu said in unison.

Natsu draped his arm around his son's shoulders. "You'll pass the S-Class test soon. And then we can go off on fun adventures together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy shook her head. "Just thinking about it makes my heart ache. What if he gets hurt?"

"How could he get hurt with us there?" Natsu boasted. "Two Fairy Tail mages, some of the strongest there are! There's no way he'd get hurt with us around!"

"I suppose you're right…."

That was the last time they had all been home together.

On Ryuu's insistence, Lucy and Natsu agreed to take him on an S-Class Quest. They were supposed to investigate odd rumors about a band of demons who were destroying entire towns. It had some kind of connection to Tartaros and to Zeref. But things had gone downhill quickly. Not only had they found the demons, but had fought a few of them as well. Ryuu couldn't do much to help and was soon beaten and bloody. His mother and father held out against the onslaught, but soon they too were being pushed back.

With a mighty roar, Natsu's fire turned golden. His flames shot skyward as his magic increased. His skin cracked like dragon scales as he summoned his Dragon Master magic—a magic he had never passed on to his son. But the more they fought, the more the demons fought against them. Lucy's magic slowly drained as she fought. She was bloody and battered, her clothes torn. A blast of magic struck her. Lucy shrieked in pain and collapsed. Ryuu could barely move.

"Mom!" he cried, dragging himself toward her.

Natsu glanced back at them. They were fighting a losing battle. He rushed toward them. Scooping Lucy up in his arms, he glanced down at Ryuu. His son was badly wounded, and Lucy as well. She was barely conscious and her magic nearly gone. Natsu tugged Ryuu onto his shoulders before picking Lucy up in his arms. He carried them a safe distance, crouching behind a cluster of enormous boulders. He laid them down gently. Lucy groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Natsu…" she muttered.

He was injured as well. Blood rolled down from a deep gash in his head. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Natsu gently brushed her blonde hair from her face, caressing her cheek. He kissed her passionately.

"Sorry," he whispered between kisses.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She realized something was wrong.

He unraveled his scarf and laid it in her hands. He reached down and ruffled his son's pink hair for the last time.

"Take care of your mother."

"Dad?" Ryuu's voice cracked with fear.

"Wait!" Lucy cried. "Don't!" She tried to move, but many of her bones were broken. She could hardly move. She knew he was about to leave them, perhaps forever. "Don't go!"

He smiled. "I love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you," she said, her voice shaking.

Ryuu watched his father's back as he strode proudly toward the enemy. He walked with his head high, his golden flames blazing around him. The shadow of his silhouette glowed in the bright pillar of flame. Ryuu shielded his eyes against the bright flames. He could barely make out his father's shape. Soon Natsu's shape contorted and twisted. What appeared to be enormous bat-like wings exploded from the pillar of fire. With an ear splitting roar, light engulfed them.

It was the last time Ryuu had ever seen his father. He carried his mother out of danger and to a nearby village. They had waited there in hopes that Natsu would return from the battle. But it was in vain.

That had been nearly five years ago. Natsu had not been seen or heard from since that day. Lucy had ceased her activities as a Fairy Tail mage. She stopped taking jobs. She lived in grief. The experience had broken her. She was never as cheerful as she had been before Natsu's disappearance. Despite what many believed, Lucy and Ryuu knew Natsu was alive somewhere. But no one in the guild had managed to find any traces of him. He was gone.

Ryuu stood in the guild hall, seventeen years old. He was the spitting image of his father, roudy, pink-haired youth that Natsu had once been. He wore a red jacket with flames at the hems, a black shirt underneath it. He wore his father's scarf around his waist like a sash. Happy hopped up onto the bar, a flier in his hands.

"Hey, wanna go on this one?" he asked, holding up a job listing.

Happy had taken the news of Natsu's disappearance hard at first. But with Ryuu around, he soon perked back up. They had traveled all over, looking for Natsu. And neither of them had given up hope yet. Taking the paper from him, Ryuu glanced at it.

"Sounds interesting. But I think we should take someone else with us."

"What about Myrna?" Happy asked.

Myrna was Gray and Juvia's daughter. They had been close ever since they were little. But they had a very…love-hate relationship. Ryuu groaned.

"I dunno…" he said. "Myrna's kinda…you know."

"Come on!" Happy insisted. "You can't pass up this opportunity. It says a Salamander attacked a village near the border. It could give us a clue about Natsu!"

"Yeah, you're right." He stared at the flier a long while before standing up. "Yeah. Let's go see if Myrna will go with us. We don't have any time to lose!"

"Aye, sir!"

**_Check back for Chapter 2!_**


	2. Myrna

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! But once I finish my Attack on Titan fanfic, I'm gonna devote all my energy to this one! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, despite it's shortness. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 2**

The house was quiet when he arrived home. Ryuu opened the door and locked it behind him.

"Mom?" he called.

"Is that you, Ryuu?" His mother's voice came from upstairs.

Ryuu climbed the stairs to the second floor, Happy gliding behind him. As he opened the door to the bedroom, he spotted his mother sitting at her desk. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was bent over something, scribbling away with her pen. Ryuu approached her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Lucy glanced up at him. She smiled.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

"I'm home." He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "Are you writing again?"

"Mmm…yeah." Lucy set down her pen. "I was just writing about the time your father and I went to catch flying fish with Happy."

"Did you say fish?!" Happy cried.

Lucy laughed. "Hello, Happy."

Ryuu picked up the pages she had been writing and flipped through them. "The stories about you and Dad always sound like so much fun! No wonder your books sell so well."

She sighed. "Now that I'm retired as a mage, I have more time to write. I never thought I'd actually get published and become popular like Kemu Zaleon."

"Hey, Mom, I just came by to get a few things."

The smile on her face fell. Ryuu knew she hated it when he went out on jobs. Despite her smile and warm presence, he knew it scared her when he left. She feared he wouldn't come back—that he would just disappear like his father Natsu had. She held the end of Natsu's scarf, running her fingers over the old and slightly fraying fabric.

"Don't look so scared, Mom! Me and Happy are taking a job down in Oshibana Town. Myrna's gonna go with us, so we won't be by ourselves, okay?"

"Oshibana Town…that's where we stopped Eisenwald from destroying the Magic Council."

"Aye!"

"We'll be back soon, I promise," Ryuu said.

Lucy sighed. "Alright. Be careful, okay? Come home safe."

"I will." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a week."

"I love you!"

Grabbing some food and clothes, he stuffed them in his pack before rolling up his sleeping bag. He slung his pack over his shoulder and headed down the stairs again. Happy flew up and perched on Ryuu's head.

"We gonna go see Myrna?"

Ryuu groaned. "I'm not looking forward to it…."

"But we're a team! We can't go without her."

"Whoever said we were a team?!" Ryuu shouted. "We just go on jobs together sometimes. She's too…clingy."

"It's because she li-i-i-i-i-kes you!" Happy teased.

"Shut up!" Ryuu's face flushed in embarrassment. "We're just friends!"

He trudged toward Gray and Juvia's house. They lived not far from the guild, in a small little house. It was a unique building that had been fortified with magic to prevent water damage. After all, Juvia was a water woman. When her emotions got too strong she tended to…flood the house. Unfortunately Myrna had picked up traits from both of her parents. She was overly emotional like her mother and highly competitive like her father. She had inherited magic from both of them and could freely use Ice and Water magic at will. She was Ryuu's opposite. As he approached the door, he hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. After a moment, the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a girl his age with blue-black hair that fell just below her shoulders. She wore a tank top and skirt and a silver necklace that matched her father's. Her blue eyes lit up when she say him.

"Ryuu-sama!" She flung herself at him, arms wide.

Ryuu balked. "Myrna, wait!"

Myrna tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Ryuu-sama came to see Myrna!"

"Aye!" Happy said. "We wanted to ask you to go on a job with us."

"A job? What kind of job?"

"Get offa me, first!" Ryuu struggled to free himself from her grasp. He tugged the flier out of his pocket and handed it to her. As Myrna read over the description, Ryuu pulled himself to his feet. "It's a job in Oshibana Town."

"A Salamander attacked the town?"

"It might have something to do with my dad."

Myrna frowned. "Ryuu-sama, I know you're still worried about him and that you still want to look for him, but Myrna doesn't think he's coming back. That was five years ago."

"I know! But I've gotta find him, I just gotta. He's out there somewhere."

"He might have died, you know."

"He's not dead!" Ryuu shouted.

"What the hell is all the shouting about?" Gray grumbled, emerging from the doorway. He wore only his boxers. He scowled down at the boy standing in front of him. "What are you doing here, Ryuu? Doesn't a fire-breather like you have something better to do?"

"Well I'm not here to see you, that's for sure, perverted old man!"

"What the hell did you call me?!"

"Don't get mad at Ryuu-sama!" Myrna pleaded. "He came to see Myrna."

"Yeah? Well hurry up and get outta here if you're done."

Ryuu scowled.

"Wait right here, Myrna will be right back," Myrna said.

"Are you coming with us?" Happy asked.

"Yes, of course!"

Ryuu groaned. "I was hoping she'd say no," he mumbled. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Okay!"

Ryuu sat on the doorstep as he waited for Myrna to pack her bag. He sighed.

"What if it really isn't my dad?" he asked. "What if it's just a false rumor?"

"We'll find him eventually," Happy said.

"You really think so?"

"Aye, sir!"

Ryuu grinned. "I guess you're right. Who knows, maybe we'll find Grandpa Igneel. He might know where my dad is."

"Igneel's been missing ever since the Dragon Attack at the Grand Magic Games," Happy said. "He might be harder to find than Natsu."

"Maybe…."

Myrna reappeared in the doorway in a matter of minutes. "Myrna is ready!"

"Great. Let's get going before the Salamander disappears. We don't have any time to lose."

"Aye, sir!"

The three of them set off toward the train station. It would be a long ride. Ryuu was anxious to get to Oshibana Town. He was excited at the thought of finding any clues about his father's whereabouts. Maybe today was the day he finally found a lead. It was hard to contain his excitement. If only he could get there now!

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


End file.
